Onaji Kaeri Michi (oneshot)
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Kau tak akan tahu kapan, di mana, dan kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Ya, seperti yang kualami di bus bertujuan Numazu ini dalam durasi perjalanan yang bahkan hanya 30 menit!


Here's my first oneshot, check it out!

* * *

Jatuh cinta, dua kata yang sampai saat ini tak pernah kupercaya kebenarannya hingga usia wadahku di bumi ini menginjak yang kelima belas tahun. Apa aku memiliki kenangan di masa lalu yang membuatku trauma untuk merasakan sensasi dua kata itu? Tidak juga.

Lantas, mengapa seorang Tsushima Yohane ini begitu menampik eksistensi dua kata itu? Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya dengan empat kata, 'jatuh cinta itu konyol'. Oh? Kalian pikir aku begitu mengenaskan sampai menarik kesimpulan seperti itu? Ayolah, itu kenyataannya. Gadis-gadis yang sebaya dengan wadahku itu dibuat gila oleh dua kata itu. Jatuh cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa dan apa. Mereka yang telah jatuh dalam perangkap itu akan melakukan apapun demi memuja yang terkasih.

Lalu, bagaimana denganku yang membeli aksesoris berbau _occult_ dan satanisme? Err… _maa_ … i, itu bukan jatuh cinta, oke? Aku membutuhkan buku, kostum, dan aksesoris itu untuk kebutuhan ritual yang rutin kulakukan setiap malam. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ritual, bisa-bisa rajaku, Satan- _sama_ akan murka kepadaku lalu beliau akan menarikku kembali ke _underworld_ sebelum aku berhasil menguasai bumi, bukankah itu gawat?!

Setidaknya itulah pendapatku tentang 'jatuh cinta' sejauh ini. Aku sadar, pendapatku mulai berubah begitu Chika- _san_ mengajakku bergabung dengan Aqours. Eh? Apa hubungannya? Karena sejak menjadi anggota di klub _school idol_ itu, aku sering pulang bersama dengan _senpai_ yang naik bus yang sama denganku, Watanabe You- _san_.

Maniak _seifuku cosplay_ dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kapal laut, itulah kesan paling menonjol dari gadis yang sedikit-sedikit berseru ' _Yousoro~_ ' itu. Dia juga yang berperan sebagai penengah di trio anak kelas dua. Intinya, dia seseorang yang cukup bisa diandalkan di antara penggila _mikan_ dan gadis kota yang _phobia_ anjing itu.

" _Nee_ , Yoshiko- _chan_?" panggilnya pada suatu kesempatan saat kami pulang bersama.

"Yohane!" kataku.

"Oh, baik, baik… _nee_ , Yohane- _chan_? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ulangnya.

"Humph! Kau boleh bertanya padaku apapun yang kau mau, manusia!" jawabku sambil memasang pose _fallen angel_ andalanku dan tersenyum penuh kesombongan seolah tahu segalanya.

"Apa kamu pernah… merasa cemburu?" tanya You-san dengan senyum getir.

"Eh?" aku cengo, salah tingkah sendiri. Oi, oi, apa-apaan pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan itu?

"Ah, kalau kamu enggak mau jawab juga enggak apa-apa, kok! Ahahaha… lupakan saja, oke?" dia berusaha mengelak.

Sial, kau sudah membuatku kepo setengah mati, tahu?

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjadi _Yoshiko_ (anak yang baik) dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya kali ini.

" _Maa_ … sudahlah, lupakan saja, oke?"

"You- _san_!" aku menatapnya serius.

You- _san_ menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Umm… yah, walau aku enggak tahu harus menyebut perasaan ini sebagai rasa cemburu atau terganggu, sih,"

"Bukannya maknanya hampir sama, ya?" kataku.

"Yohane- _chan_ …" dia menunduk seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Kamu bisa jaga rahasia?"

"Sebagai tangan kanan Satan- _sama_ , rahasiamu aman di tanganku, manusia," jawabku tegas.

You- _san_ tersenyum melihat tingkahku. "Sejujurnya aku agak kesal semenjak Riko- _chan_ pindah ke kelasku dan Chika- _chan_ mulai mengejar-ngejarnya agar dia mau bergabung dengan Aqours,"

"Baru pada saat ini lah Chika- _chan_ menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan sesuatu jadi sebagai sahabatnya, aku ingin berada di sisinya dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi mewujudkan harapannya, bersinar seperti µ's," ujar You- _san_.

"Ternyata dia ingin melakukannya tidak hanya berdua denganku…"

"Oh? Jadi, selama ini You- _san_ terganggu bukan hanya dengan kehadiran Riri, namun juga dengan kehadiranku, Ruby, Zuramaru, Kanan- _san_ , Dia- _san_ , dan Mari- _san_ , begitu?" aku menembak langsung karena kesal mendengarnya.

" _Gomen_ …" tunggu, dia tidak membantahnya?

"Kamu juga cemburu saat member lain selain Riri berinteraksi dengan Chika- _san_ , begitu?"

"Enggak begitu juga," jawab You- _san_. "Aku hanya cemburu saat Riko- _chan_ yang berinteraksi dengannya,"

"Nah, lalu apa yang membuatmu cemburu?"

"Riko- _chan_ adalah komposer musik di Aqours sehingga dia lah yang paling sering berkomunikasi dengan Chika- _chan_ karena Chika- _chan_ adalah penulis lirik,"

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku merasa jarak di antaraku dengan Chika- _chan_ bertambah jauh, seolah-olah bila aku berusaha mendekatinya terkesan seperti aku mengganggu mereka berdua yang satu harmoni karena pekerjaan mereka saling berhubungan, berbeda denganku yang mengurus kostum dan enggak mengerti apa-apa soal musik dan lirik,"

Ugh… dia benar-benar membuatku gregetan sekarang.

"Dasar You idiot! Kapal bau! _Fetish_ seragam menjijikkan!" bentakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya.

"E, eh…?" tiga kalimat yang 'jleb, jleb, jleb!' itu langsung membuatnya tambah baper.

"Kau pikir kalau Aqours mula-mulanya hanya ada mereka berdua, mereka bakal bisa menampilkan _live_ perdana itu?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang mendesain dan membuat kostum untuk lagu ' _Daisuki Dattara Daijoubu_ '? Itu kau, You- _san_!" seruku.

"I, iya, sih…"

"Berhentilah merasa galau dan _yousoro_ ~, itulah dirimu, bukan?!" lanjutku sambil memegang kedua bahunya dan menatapnya lurus.

You- _san_ mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. "Nama Yoshiko memang sangat cocok denganmu, ya, Yoshiko- _chan_?"

"Kamu memang anak yang baik!" ujar You- _san_ sambil nyengir.

 _Doki_! A, a, apa ini?! Wajahku memanas, dadaku terasa sesak, dan jantungku berdegup kencang. I, i, ini 'kan gejala kutukan yang dialami _heroine_ di _shoujo manga_ yang dibaca Zuramaru kemarin! U, ugh… sial… apakah pada akhirnya aku ikut terkena gejala itu? Gejala kutukan bernama, jatuh cinta?

Ti, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ini karena senyuman You- _san_ yang tiba-tiba itu! Ya! Aku hanya terkejut! Pasti itu!

"A, ah! Apartemenku sudah dekat!" seruku ngaco sambil bangkit dari kursiku. "Aku duluan, ya, You-san!"

"Ta, tapi, Yoshiko- _chan_ , apartemenmu masih tiga halte lagi, lho!" kata You-san.

Aku tidak mendengarkan dan segera turun begitu supir bus membukakan pintu. Aku melompat keluar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus bersamanya lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa jantungku meledak!

xxx

"Ah, Yoshiko- _chan_!"

"Mau ke kantin, ya? Aku bareng kamu, ya, Yoshiko- _chan_!"

"Duh, kok, kamu menghindariku terus? Tubuhku bau, ya? Atau aku ada salah sama kamu?"

Ya… sudah berapa kali aku ngacir begitu berpapasan dengan You- _san_. Padahal aku enggak ada niat begini, tapi… argh! Apa-apaan sih wadah ini?!

"Coba lihat siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang, _zura_?" sindir Zuramaru saat aku dan Ruby makan siang bersamanya di kelas.

"Uhukk!" aku nyaris memuncratkan susu _strawberry_ yang kuminum.

"Wah, orangnya langsung sadar diri, nih, _zura_? Hahaha…" dia terus memanas-manasiku.

"Ha, Hanamaru- _chan_ … sudahlah!" Ruby berusaha menghentikan ocehan gadis ber- _cardigan_ kuning itu. " _Pi_ , _pigiii_! Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, Yoshiko- _chan_?"

Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang memanas dan segera berlari ke luar kelas.

" _Yappari_ , _zura_ ," kata Zuramaru begitu aku berlalu.

"Apanya?" tanya Ruby.

"Yoshiko- _chan_ menyukai You- _san_ , _zura_ ," ujar Zuramaru.

xxx

Seriusan… aku ini kenapa, sih? Sedikit-sedikit kabur, seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memastikan siapa dia. "Yo, Yo, You- _san_?!"

"Hei, hei, aku bukan hantu, jangan parno begitu, ah!" kata You- _san_.

"Kenapa kau enggak makan siang bareng Riri dan Chika- _san_? Memangnya, kau masih kesal berada di antara mereka?" tanyaku (dengan dalih agar dia pergi dari atap ini).

"Karena aku ingin makan siang bareng kamu, Yoshiko- _chan_ ," jawabnya kalem.

"Hah? Kamu mau makan siang bareng _fallen angel_ , Yohane- _sama_ ini? Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, manusia!" cibirku.

"Hahahaha…" You- _san_ hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Huh… jadi, ada apa?" tanyaku setelah kami saling diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghindariku, Yoshiko-chan," ujar You-san. "Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

Aku memeluk lututku dan menempelkan daguku di atasnya. Aku berusaha memikirkan jawaban terbaik. Lima menit… sepuluh menit… baiklah, aku menyerah.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau akan tahu saat di bus nanti,"

Aku berlalu meninggalkan You- _san_ dengan dada yang terasa lega.

xxx

"Latihan hari ini lumayan melelahkan juga, ya?" kata You- _san_ mengawali pembicaraan setelah kami duduk di bangku favorit kami.

" _Hai_ , silakan, You- _san_ ," kataku sambil menyodorkan minuman sari buah _mikan_.

"E, eh? Kamu membelikannya untukku?!" You- _san_ agak terkejut begitu menerimanya. "Bukannya kamu sangat membenci _mikan_? Melihatnya saja bahkan kamu enggak mau!"

Aku hanya tergelak sekenanya.

" _Maa_ … _arigatou_ , Yoshiko- _chan_!" kata You-san sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dan nyengir seperti kemarin.

" _Nee_ , tentang mengapa aku menghindarimu seharian ini, apa kau masih penasaran?" tanyaku.

"Te, tentu saja! Ayolah, beritahu aku! Aku tak akan marah!" kata You- _san_.

Bus memasuki terowongan dan begitu keluar tampaklah mentari senja yang begitu indah.

"Aku menyukaimu, You- _san_ ," ujarku.

"E, eeeeeeh?!" ia merespon dengan heboh karena terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Ta, ta, tapi kenapa?" tanya You- _san_.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa, kok," jawabku sambil berdiri dan meraih tasku.

"Eh? Curang, ah!" rajuk You- _san_.

"Apaan, sih? Biasa saja, kali?" balasku.

You- _san_ menggaruk pipi kirinya. "Apa kamu menginginkan jawabanku?"

"Enggak, enggak usah, enggak butuh lagian juga," jawabku cuek.

"Dasar aneh," kata You- _san_ sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang, aku juga nyadar, kok," tanggapku.

xxx

Kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan, di mana, dan kepada siapa kamu jatuh cinta. Seperti perasaan menggebu-gebu yang kurasakan dalam waktu perjalanan yang hanya selama tiga puluh menit bersamanya ini. Ini kisah jatuh cintaku, bagaimana denganmu?

Oke, kutarik pendapatku sebelumnya. Jatuh cinta tidaklah konyol, namun jatuh cinta adalah perasaan yang begitu menawan yang pada dasarnya harus dialami siapapun bahkan seorang _fallen angel_ sekalipun.


End file.
